The End
by PML7
Summary: Roswell was a show about alien high school students and their friends trying to keep low and avoid trouble whether from their alien enemies or the federal government. At one point they activate an alien beacon, which while it does bring new enemies, doesn't bring too much danger. But what if the main enemy, Khivar, had taken the situation seriously?


Title- The End

Disclaimer- Roswell is not mine and no infringement is intended.

Summary- Yesterday at Roswell Heaven a joke challenge was set up. It was to feature one of the villains in a staring role as they defeated the Pod Squad and their pesky human allies.

I have accepted the challenge. Now mind you, I didn't write down all the specific details. And to be honest, while I think I could indeed arrange to write a long and complex story in which the Pod Squad was manipulated into destroying one another, while slowly and with great care to stretch out their suffering. Ending of course in a grand celebration in their defeat.

I could. I simply do not have time. Too many other obligations to meet, let alone the now ridiculous number of stories I am currently have in progress. So I do hope this will do.

-Story start-

Khivar-

Doing this personally was stupid. His advisers had warned him, building scenes of chaos and rioting. Plot after plot seeking the crown still warming Khivar's head surfacing and leading to open warfare.

Honestly, it would do the Capital some good. Khivar had even drawn up some potential rebuilding plans. If his enemies didn't do the expected, he might have to prompt them when he got home.

No, despite the potential unpleasantness, he had to see this through to the end. Some things just can't be left to subordinates.

He had to strike first, before they were ready. Before they were prepared. Just like he had all those years ago.

Their communication beacon signal had reached Antar's outer recon stations less than four months before. It had taken nearly two months to break the encryption. And another month to outfit the Implacable for such a long journey.

And five days journey later they were here.

The Captain of the Implacable was no doubt nervous at having the Emperor himself on board his bridge, and perhaps it was wrong to be crowding the man. But Khivar wanted no delay whatsoever regarding this affair.

He wanted this over so he could go back and enjoy his harem and the political intrigues back home. Worst case by his calculations, the Resistance would try again on some other back void planet for some other attempt.

Not that it would matter, he would have the Granolith. He had given careful thought on how to find it. He was pretty sure that it would work.

Not that he cared about that old relic. Even if it was the most powerful remnant of the Ancients, it only worked with those with a Seal. A Seal he didn't have. Why did he care if it was lost somewhere out in the middle of nowhere?

But the people cared. It still had religious significance to at least half of the sects still in practice on Antar. And one of the most important features of his rule had been to avoid being hated.

Oh, there was little chance he would ever be loved. Not until long after his death. He understood that all too well. But that was okay. They feared him. That would be enough, as long as they didn't start hating him so much that their hatred overcame their fear. Or overcame their hatred of one another.

He loved to manipulate those poor fools back home. It was the source of much of his enjoyment lately. And he really wanted to get back to his divide and conquer schemes. He had tried the direct military option, and it had been less than successful.

Planets were big. And he was sure even this backwater would have pockets of resistance after he was done.

That was okay. It kept the local internal security forces on their toes. Kept them out of Imperial politics too. Well, mostly.

"Sire, we are coming up on the planet now."

"Show it on the screen."

A pleasant blue ball with white clouds. Its heavy oxygen content was too much for some of his subjects, but again that was okay. He would give the dominant species a chance to serve him before he worked out a proper terraforming project for it.

Having another Race join the Empire would just add another potential faction, another group for the other to hate more than Him. Khivar smiled.

And if it didn't work out? Well he would just wipe them out and start anew. It might be out in the middle of nowhere, but it could easily serve as a forward base once he decided to develop this sector.

In truth, this situation only moved the conquest of Earth up a few centuries. You simply can not stand in the way of Progress.

Khivar looked over at the Captain. "Do we have firm coordinates of the Royal's locations?"

"Yes Sire. Some of out forward recon teams have them under observation." He smiled slightly. "Apparently they are having a party. The King is not there, he is sulking at home because his Chosen female has spurned him."

Khivar chuckled, "Zan, my dear, you haven't changed." He nodded to himself. "And the backup copies?"

"In a local city some distance away. We do not have a firm lock on their specific location, but do have a general region."

"Fine, target them with a large area bombardment. Oh, and you might as well do the same to the Royals. The Granolith will likely be nearby."

The Captain took in a breath, "But the Granolith, Sire!"

"Will be unharmed. I doubt its shelter will be as durable. Worry not, I would not wish to destroy such a sacred item." Khivar let a gracious smile grace his countenance. It was always good to have the good will of the military.

The Captain smiled back. "Yes, Sire. An inspired tactic."

One of the Captains subordinates handed him a report. "Sire, it appears we have been hailed by remnants of our long term recon group. They are asking for a recovery."

"Target their location, Captain. They had fifty years to do this. And they made us come all this way to redeem their failure. I am generous, but fifty years…. No, add them to the targeting list."

"Yes, Sire."

A few moments passed as they grew steadily closer. The Captain again approached him. "Sire, we are receiving hails from several planet bound locations. It seems the locals have noticed us."

"Very well, are we within range for Primary Bombardment?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Commence Primary Bombardment."

"Yes, Sire."

Khivar just listened happily as the commands were echoed around the bridge. He closed his eyes as the ship shook from the force of the massive weapon launch. Sure it was overkill.

But why take chances?

Overkill was where he had gotten where he was today.

And it was how he remained.

"Targets are completely destroyed, Sire." There was a pause, "We are getting reports of mass panic on the planet below."

Khivar nodded impatiently. Had his plan for the Granolith worked?

The Captain's next pronouncement was even happier if anything. "And Sire, your plan….. It worked perfectly. We have detected the Granolth in the ruins below."

Khivar just smiled. "Good work, Captain. This has been a great day for the Empire. Your service has been noted."

The Captain saluted him and said, "It is a pleasure to serve, My Emperor."

"Very well, continue your good work. I am going to retire for a time to my cabin. Please only disturb me at great need. And send the surrender message I made on the way here in every language that we have on file."

"Yes Sire."

"And Captain, feel free to use any level of force you deem necessary to protect yourself and the rest of the pacification fleet. Just remember that the more you destroy is the more we will have to rebuild."

"Yes, Sire. You may place your trust in me."

"I have, and you will receive rewards based on your conduct. So serve well." Khivar turned to go to his cabin and the mere three females he had brought with him. It was a shame about Vilandra. She had been an exceptional woman. And preliminary reports said that she had promise even here.

But this was the much safer course.

Khivar went back to his cabin to celebrate his victory….


End file.
